


A Crystal Gem Thanksgiving

by Nerd_Peridot



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot is implied but just barely, F/F, Food, Holiday, One Shot, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Written pre-Gem Harvest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Peridot/pseuds/Nerd_Peridot
Summary: “How am I supposed to eat a Thanksgiving dinner if I can’t shapeshift a digestive system?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally [posted on Tumblr](http://nerd-peridot.tumblr.com/post/151734249182/amedot-or-just-peridot-26-3-pretty-please) as a response to the "Autumn Fic Meme" challenge! Many thanks to Aphandgflover, who requested an Amethyst and Peridot fic for the prompt "Thanksgiving." This was written and posted prior to Gem Harvest, so it's been interesting to see the differences between the episode and this. Not that I didn't like Gem Harvest or anything, but I kind of wish it had happened this way... :)
> 
> Have a Happy Thanksgiving this year, everyone!!

Steven had good intentions inviting Peridot and Lapis over to the beach house for Thanksgiving. He had pulled out all the stops to introduce the tradition to them. He and his dad had even arranged folding tables and chairs to turn the living room into a makeshift dining room, complete with a paper mache cornucopia centerpiece and plastic pilgrim hats from the party store.

But he forgot one important detail.

“How am I supposed to eat a Thanksgiving dinner if I can’t shapeshift a digestive system?” asked Peridot grumpily. For the fortieth time that day, she readjusted the pilgrim hat that was threatening to fall off her pointed hairdo.

Steven paused from setting the plates on the table. “Oh, um… well, eating isn’t the only thing we do on Thanksgiving,” he said gently. “We watch the Darcy’s Parade in Empire City on TV, for one.”

“Sorry, parade’s over,” said Lapis, with a consolatory smile. Water wings fluttering, she jumped down from her perch in front of the TV to land gracefully on the couch.

From the kitchen island, Pearl looked up from folding napkin swans and added helpfully, “It’s also a tradition to go around the table and say what we’re thankful for.”

“Yes, yes.” Peridot waved her hand dismissively. “But the vast majority of Thanksgiving traditions involve eating, right?”

At that, Amethyst came over and draped an arm around Peridot’s shoulder. “Sure, Peri-bear, but the REALLY important thing is that we’re all together for the holiday!”

As Amethyst squeezed Peridot tighter into her side-hug and gently rubbed her green arm, Steven could see a blue blush start to glow from Peridot’s cheeks. Peridot stammered, “Well-I-uh, I suppose that’s true. Just… don’t worry about setting a plate for me. I’ll just sit here and do what I can to contribute to any non-food-related conversation.”

Steven and Amethyst exchanged a look. They remembered their day at Funland with Peridot all too well. Just like that day, Peridot would be feeling left-out and disappointed, watching people enjoy something without her. Steven knew from the day of apple picking he shared with Lapis that she had learned the ability to eat. Even Pearl would probably at least have a small bite or two of pie… one of the few foods she liked well enough to overlook her normal discomfort with eating.

“Man...” said Amethyst, pulling away from the hug, “there’s gotta be a way we can help you figure out how to eat with us. Maybe we can try another shapeshifting lesson?”

Garnet called from the kitchen, where she and Greg were hard at work making dinner. “You’d have to do it within exactly 33 minutes and seven seconds,” she said, putting her future vision to good use. “Dinner is almost ready.”

“Dangit." Amethyst lowered her brow in thought. Suddenly her face brightened, and she snapped her fingers. “OH, I know! We’ll get you a bucket. You chew the food up just so you get a taste of it; then instead of swallowing, you spit it in the bucket!

Steven frowned and rubbed the back of his neck. “Eh, I dunno, Amethyst. Isn’t that a waste of food?”

“Nah, dude, that’s the genius part! None of it goes to waste. When she’s done, she can just pass me the bucket, and I’ll—”

Pearl hollered, “AMETHYST, IF YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE, I AM GOING TO SCREAM.”

Amethyst raised her hands defensively and ignored the various “Eww!”s from around the room. “Ok, ok, so we’ll call that Plan B.”

As she stirred the mashed potatoes, Garnet added helpfully, “Amethyst. Eating food has always been a great talent of yours. Surely there must be a way you can share that skill to help Peridot.”

After a second or two, Amedot’s eyes widened in realization. “Hey, maybe there is.” She turned to Peridot and held out her hand. “Come with me.”

Peridot took her hand without a second thought. “Ok?” Then she saw where Amethyst was leading her. “Inside the temple?”

“Yep,” said Amethyst determinedly. “We need some privacy for this.”

* * *

For the next 30 minutes or so, Steven was left to wonder what was going on behind the closed temple door. At one point he heard a crash, then a few minutes later there was the sound of laughter coming from both gems.

“What are they doing in there?” he wondered aloud.

“Who knows,” said Lapis, not looking up from her holiday artwork. As she finished tracing around her hand, she added a few details with a brown crayon and held up her paper for Steven to see. “Are you sure this is what turkeys really look like?”

“Not technically, but it’s still fun! And if you color in the feathers, it’ll look really nice,” said Steven with a smile.

Pearl, Greg, and Garnet entered the room, carrying steaming plates and bowls full of food. “Alright, Schtu-ball,” said Greg. “Food’s ready! Why don’t you call Amethyst and Peridot to come eat?”

“Ok!” Steven cheerfully made his way to the temple door and knocked. “Amethyst? Peridot? Dinnertime!” There was no answer. He knocked again. “Guyyyyys?”

Amethyst’s door to the temple opened, and Steven gasped in shock. There stood a gem he had never seen before: tall and curvy, with green skin, purple lips, and long lavender hair that came to a point on top of her head. With two hands on her hips and two held to the side in a casual “ta-da!” pose, she flipped her hair and smirked.

“What up, clods?” came her raspy voice. “Let’s do this!”

All eyes were on the new fusion. Stunned, Pearl let her pan of green bean casserole slip through her fingers. Garnet grabbed it before it hit the floor, then with a joyful, almost uncharacteristic squeak of excitement, set it down and covered her mouth with her hands.

“Amethyst? Peridot?” Lapis raised an eyebrow.

“Actually, Fluorite’s my name. Don’t wear it out.” She adjusted her purple visor. “I looked it up in a geological database on Peridot’s tablet.”

Steven excitedly turned to Garnet. “Did you know this was gonna happen?”

Still hiding her smile behind her hands, Garnet could only let out another quiet squeak of delight.

Sauntering away from the temple door, Fluorite made her way to the living room. “Fusion really turned out to be the most logical solution. Amethyst thought that the best way to—OW! Son of a…” Being taller than she was used to, she had clumsily hit her head on the wooden ceiling support above. She grumbled, rubbed her head, and with a little less bravado continued, “Amethyst thought that Peridot might find it easier to learn to shapeshift if she could experience what it feels like first.”

“Wow!” beamed Steven. “So how does it feel for Peridot to have a stomach for the first time?”

Almost as if on cue, a loud rumbling sound suddenly emanated from Fluorite’s stomach, and she grinned. “Does that answer your question? We’re starving; let’s eat!”


End file.
